Les frères ne se mangent pas !
by Tooran
Summary: Ce que Ben Hargreeves n'aimait pas, le monstre tentaculaire logeant dans son ventre ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et lorsque ledit monstre n'aimait pas quelque chose, il avait une légère tendance à vouloir le tuer. Légèrement problématique lorsque la chose en question était l'un de ses frères.


Hey ! Je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fic sur Umbrella Academy ! Il s'agit d'un défi donné par _Sun Flower Prescott_. Je devais écrire sur Ben et Klaus durant leur enfance, avec pour contrainte de placer Luther, Reginald et le monstre dans le ventre de Ben, que nous surnommons Numéro 8 ! J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

* * *

De tous ses frères et sœurs, Luther Hargreeves avait toujours été celui avec lequel Ben avait le plus de mal à s' ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de sa manie de se prendre pour un leader, de sa confiance aveugle envers leur père, ou encore de son arrogance insupportable, mais souvent sa simple vue l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et pas exaspération tendre qu'il avait lorsque qu'il devait gérer les conneries de Klaus, ou amusée quand Diego se comportait comme un énorme connard pour cacher sa sensibilité.

Non, Luther, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Et, malheureusement, quand il n'aimait pas quelque chose, le monstre tentaculaire sobrement nommé Numéro Huit logé dans ses entrailles le sentait. Et Numéro Huit appréciait rarement ce que son hôte n'aimait pas.

Alors, pendant que le grand et fort Numéro Un se donnait la permission de faire la morale à Ben parce qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler Numéro Huit correctement durant la mission qu'ils venaient tout juste de mener à bien – de justesse –, Ben ne trouvait même pas la force de lui tenir tête, trop occupé à plaquer la main sur son ventre et à serrer les dents pendant que Numéro Huit s'agitait avec fureur à l'intérieur, lui causant une douleur atroce. Il avait mal, il était épuisé, il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, sûrement vomir un coup, se débarrasser de tout le sang qui le recouvrait et s'endormir dans la baignoire, au calme...

Mais non, Luther continuait ses reproches, et Ben commençait à se demander si cela serait si mal que ça de laisser sortir Numéro Huit, juste un peu, histoire de lui faire peur et peut-être de lui arracher un bras ou deux au passage pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule...

« Où t'étais passé toi? »

En réalisant que Luther ne s'adressait plus à lui, Ben rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour ne plus voir le visage moralisateur de son frère, et regarda Numéro Quatre sortir d'une ruelle, les mains dans les poches, charriant une entêtante odeur d'herbe avec lui, étonnamment forte pour un gamin d'à peine douze ans.

« Moi ? Oh, je traînais juste dans le coin, vous aviez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller sans moi avec les néo-nazis et leurs robots tueurs de compagnie. Bien joué, vraiment », répondit Klaus avec le visage – faux – de l'innocence.

« On aurait pu avoir besoin de toi !

-Oh oui, comme toujours, hein ? Reste pas dans nos pattes, Klaus, tu sers à rien. T'étais où, Klaus, on avait besoin d'toi. Faudrait savoir non ? »

Klaus se laissa tomber à côté de Ben, qui n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était approché de lui, trop occupé à contenir tant bien que mal Numéro Huit.

« Quand père saura que tu as séché la mission... », continuait de râler Luther.

« Mais ouais, mais ouais, il me fera ses gros yeux noirs et me punira jusqu'à l'année prochaine, t'inquiète pas, laisse le vieux gérer. »

Doucement, la main de Klaus vint se glisser sur le ventre de Ben, malgré la moue dégoûtée du jeune médium au contact poisseux du sang qui recouvrait son frère.

Aussitôt, la fureur du monstre tentaculaire sous sa main se calma légèrement, et Ben put enfin relâcher un peu la pression avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Pour une raison mystérieuse, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, Numéro Huit appréciait énormément Numéro Quatre, qui était d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes, avec Cinq et Maman, que le monstre n'avait jamais voulu dévorer.

Luther rouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour continuer à ennuyer son monde, mais il fut coupé par la voix sèche et cassante de leur père un peu plus loin, là où leurs frères et sœurs s'étaient déjà rassemblés.

« Numéro Un ! Numéro Quatre ! Numéro Six ! Venez ici immédiatement ! Nous rentrons ! »

Luther fit aussitôt volte-face pour le rejoindre, non sans un dernier regard se voulant sévère envers ses deux frères.

Klaus tapota le ventre de Ben.

« Allez bébé Huit, tiens toi un peu tranquille pour faire plaisir à papa Klaus. »

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa derrière la tête mais, déjà, il se sentait mieux, et se releva avec son aide, glissant sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leur père ensemble.


End file.
